


【VD】驯养

by veralemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veralemon/pseuds/veralemon
Summary: 维吉尔是个很合格的饲主，在这个故事的开头他们是双向暗恋，灵感来自某幅简笔漫画：“警告你哦，在床上我会兽性大发。——摸我然后拿食物过来。”.jpg唯一的warning大概是pussy！Dante。





	【VD】驯养

**Author's Note:**

> 这世上无一物不是伴随着强烈的阻碍，除了爱，可只在其萌动时。

但丁把这个叫做他的生理期。

开始的时候只是有点不适，他向维吉尔抱怨说他似乎不小心把牙膏沫咽下去了，不然不会被一种恶心欲呕的感觉幽灵似地缠绕困扰；坐在椅子上时屁股也像是被削尖了，不停挪动着重心，他们的早饭是薄煎饼，金黄浓稠的蜂蜜粘上餐叉也粘上昏沉的眼神，但丁在抽起餐具时喉结滚动；“我要吐了，”他说，捂着嘴走进卫生间，留下觉得厨艺被质疑而隐隐不悦的兄长。淅淅沥沥的水声遮住了蝴蝶的破茧蜕变，直到高温和失控的力量彻底毁了他们的马桶。维吉尔循声推开半掩的门，发现洁白瓷砖上到处流淌着岩浆般的猩红液体，一头长着他兄弟面孔的艳丽恶魔跪在那里，衣物碎片环绕周身飞舞，抬起头问他刚刚究竟发生了什么，连声音都嘶哑粗砺，像喉咙含着砂石或者火焰。

维吉尔将他拖出来，活像在拖一具沉重的尸体，血色的痕迹蜿蜒在裹上骨质外壳的腿爪下，然后随之攀上楼梯，不难想象清理之前如果有人类闯进来会变成多么难以收拾的局面，但如果任由一头半人半魔的怪物瘫倒在大厅里也不是好事。整场拖行中但丁只无力地要求他别用尾巴，我有预感，他的兄弟乖顺地将骨质的犄角靠上他的手臂，火山岩石一样尖砾高热的触感，在说话的时候真有小小火星喷溅，你要是也魔人化，毁掉的就不止咱们的卫生间了。

“你的女同事知道吗？”维吉尔问，试图将浸湿的毛巾盖上他的额头，织物迅速发黑变脆，灰烬飘零，像干枯的植物立即碰上了火。前半生几乎都在浸淫恶魔生存之道的斯巴达长子不再管它了，而是将人类的手掌覆上但丁的额头，丝毫不为感受到的高温所动。

但丁立马听懂了他的言下之意。“我不清楚，”他低声嘟囔着，显然也是一头雾水，“过去顶多是每个月这几天特别好斗易困什么的，准的跟蕾蒂的生理期似的，往常只要躲开人就行了。”

发情期。

维吉尔想起了被他遗忘在记忆角落里的词，他在佛杜纳读到却嗤之以鼻的记载，直到亲身经历过的狂躁差点烧毁理智以及小半个魔界恶魔们的领地，但这种无法控制的躯体上的变化他也从未见过。“不要告诉我你已经遗忘了，我们本质上还是恶魔。”他扯掉但丁身上已经破碎的衬衫布条，后者在他的怀抱里寻找更舒服的位置，人类的皮肤上浮现点点赤红鳞片以及宛如融金流动的斑纹，轻按下是坚硬又柔软的奇妙感觉，但丁颤抖着抓住他打算深入探究体验的手粗声说别。呻吟一样的声音从牙缝里溢出，绝不是单单出于疼痛；整具恶魔般的躯壳都在颤抖，喷着鼻息，脚爪难耐地刨着地板。维吉尔收回手，现在他们还要考虑地板的维修费用了。

“你发情了，”维吉尔言简意赅，而陷入了情热烧起的谵妄之中的但丁，扩散的瞳孔好一会儿才开始聚焦，他眨眨眼睛，缓慢消化掉那些灌入耳朵中的话语。“原来如此，”他慢吞吞地说，伸出锋利的爪动动手指，金属一样的刮擦声，“看样子我只能裸奔了。”

维吉尔看他明明下肢都被异质的外骨骼严密包裹，偏偏随意暴露着人类柔软的腹背，脸也涨红，每一次臀部的磨蹭都在让地板更加支离破碎，活像一头被陌生的情欲搞得苦闷不适的野兽。“你还是处子。”他无比笃定地说。

“所以想趁我没有力气的时候嘲笑我？”但丁躺在他的怀里，疲惫地阖上双眼，即便如此境况他也在试图用俏皮话戏弄他的兄弟，“如果妈妈知道你才是那个搞出非婚生子的人，一定会扔咖啡壶打你的头。”

“你还不明白吗，”维吉尔觉得头疼，“不是什么竞争的问题。”他还没那么幼稚，可但丁老是揪着儿子的问题不放拿他打趣，”你完全激发了血脉里的恶魔力量，从恶魔的生理角度上讲你终于性成熟，发情期的问题就不再能轻易解决了。”怀中的身体不可察地僵住了，噢，但丁睁开眼睛，仿佛突然对天花板上的裂缝产生了兴趣，就知道老爸留下来的力量不靠谱，他低声抱怨。

要么交配，要么咬着牙熬过去——这两个选择摆在但丁面前，年轻一点的斯巴达倾向于更轻松的那个，“有没有选项C？”在看到维吉尔不赞同的表情后他举起双爪示意投降，“好的，我明白这是件严肃的事。”但是我从哪里找一个生命力足够顽强的伴侣，不会被我在高潮的时候撕碎呢？他说，为自己的想象皱起了鼻子，恶，可别说是崔西。

维吉尔想脱口我本以为你们的关系非凡，可他闭紧了双唇，不让那些本质上更接近抱怨和质疑的话语有任何机会被掷出，有些事直到今日他们也默契地避之不谈，愚蠢而软弱，维吉尔不情愿地承认他们两个都是如此。“所以你想，”他语调生硬，“一个人熬过去。”

“真聪明，维吉尔，”他的兄弟正逐渐适应突如其来的情欲，尽管四肢依旧无力，“我相信尼禄会欢迎你暂住的。”

一股怒气自维吉尔心底油然而生，他的兄弟在下意识推开他，就好像他不必对这件事、对但丁负责。然而但丁的理由无可辩驳，“即使我对恶魔没你那么了解，也知道像我们这样的两个大家伙待在一起绝对可以毁掉不止一栋事务所。”指爪控制不住地割开木质地板，像热刀子切开奶油那么容易，他发出猛兽般懊恼的吼声，但仍然坚持着支撑起自己的上半身。已经感觉好多了，初次被情欲击中的无力感自发麻的指尖渐渐流失，唯有大脑还在发胀，在他的视线里他只看到维吉尔下颔紧绷的弧线。

有这么快吗？但丁有点惊讶，他并没有从他的兄弟那里感受到什么敌意或者威胁。发情后过载的感官让空气都似乎凝为挂在臂膊上冰冷的胶体，一切都太吵闹太鲜明，维吉尔历来平稳的心跳仿佛就在他耳边，贴近他难堪重负怦然作响的心脏；他攥住了但丁的手。

那些漂亮锋锐的外骨骼藤蔓般缠绕吞噬人类的躯体，却留下宽大的罅隙供以趁虚而入。与恶魔相比，维吉尔长着薄茧的手柔软温凉，严丝合缝地贴紧他滚烫的人类的掌心，五指则擦入锋锐的爪间，不顾被细小的骨刺划破渗出的血珠。人类的气息，交配的香气，但丁的恶魔咕噜咕噜地叫着，被两种混杂在一起的诱人气味搞糊涂了：他到底是可以吃的，还是可以和它交配，让它能够拥有继承足够强大基因与力量的孩子？他听到维吉尔的声音，隔着欲望的深海，平稳冷漠，如同闯进并徘徊于他高压之下的一头鲸鱼，吟声悠长，却足以唤醒他与情欲对抗。但丁打了一个激灵，他同出一脉的兄长已经断然拒绝了他的提议。

“这次与以往不同，我不认为你能像往常一样独自撑过去，”维吉尔将下巴搁在他因为挣扎而散乱的白发上，他们已经很少如此亲密，久远得能追溯到肢体交缠着打闹的幼时，可暗示性的语句背后是某种孳长的潮湿情绪或者咬牙切齿，“而且，你怎么会天真地相信我能置身事外，你又不会闹出什么乱子？”

他的老哥是个实打实的控制狂，但丁再次确信。他算是被变相软禁在事务所里，目睹维吉尔和莫里森交代完一些事项之后拽掉电话线。男人靠在办公桌边，嗤笑着冲他晃晃手里那台老电话；别想逃跑，或者，反抗无用，潜台词不过如此。

就如刚开始猝不及防的蜕变，他的再次变化就在不久后的第二天清晨。维吉尔从不安的睡梦中醒来，发现昨夜坠入氧气稀薄的高空并不只是凭空虚想，但丁正蹲跨在他的胸腹处，涎水滴答，在枕上，也在他大开的睡衣领口间裸露的皮肤上，恰似怪诞小说里的开头。维吉尔眉间折起痕迹。洁癖不可耻，但丁曾刻意舔着手指上的酱汁得意扬扬地对他说，老哥，你不如就直接承认自己是个偏执狂强迫症；好了，现在要领教冒犯他怪癖后果的人非但丁莫属。

他掀开这只还在犹疑是该捕食抑或交媾的红眼恶魔，滚落到床下对恶魔没有造成实质性伤害，却足够激怒只剩本能的但丁。他喉咙里发出威胁的低吼，不过下一秒，明亮的刀锋就捅穿了他的脖颈和潜藏其后的脆弱的声带。恶魔像被钉在天鹅绒上的蝴蝶，四只翅翼微微颤抖，用力到脊背都反弓起来，他试图用被切开的喉咙吞咽着什么，血，求饶，嘶吼之类的。维吉尔赤裸的脚踩上他的胸口将他压回去，甚至没有穿上拖鞋。

“但丁，”他叫他的兄弟，而恶魔的人类面孔毫无回应，眼睑阖上又打开，维吉尔注意到他微分开的唇瓣之间火红的舌头颤抖着伸出来，这里明显只有他们两个人。有趣的反应，但丁可不是打输了会朝人吐舌头的小鬼，斯巴达长子抽回阎魔刀，饶有兴趣地想看看他的弟弟还能有什么举动，他收到了恶魔的再次袭击。失去理智的但丁只有蛮力还值得维吉尔稍稍挑起眉尾，“太弱了，”他平静地评价道，“你现在都没有让我兴奋起来的价值。”所以提前防备是有理由的，维吉尔很快制服了被恶魔本能控制的兄弟，用刀鞘狠狠敲上后者的头。

维吉尔感觉头一次切身体会到什么叫做焦头烂额，他真的不想面对涂满了半面墙壁的血；好吧，这些都是等但丁意识清醒过来后的清洁工作了。他拖着暂时昏迷过去的兄弟。“这对角可够麻烦的，”在昨晚维吉尔好好确认过了，但丁在他的床上蜷成很大的一团，被困意抓住之前还抱怨着嘀咕道。那两对罪魔人化特征明显的翅翼破开脊背生长，将他包裹起来，仅漏出轻微的属于人类的鼾声。

到了今晨，他就彻头彻尾地变成了一头恶魔，披着维吉尔兄弟的皮囊。

维吉尔将早餐放在他面前，盘子里堆叠得高高的食物还冒着热气，“吃，”他只简单地说了一个字。但丁爪尖先勾起一片披萨，因为没有新鲜的血肉而不满地冲饲主呲牙低吼。

只有善良泛滥、缺乏常识的蠢货才会无下限地纵容宠物的野性，好的主人应该懂得恩威并施，施以会让恶魔情不自禁伸出舌尖追逐的甜蜜恩惠，也会让它坐立难安无伤大雅的体罚。维吉尔对此的回应就是将阎魔刀插进地板，正中但丁蹲踞的爪趾间隙。受惊的恶魔朝他威胁地嘶吼，而维吉尔捏住他的脸颊，把一整块滚烫的食物直接塞进他嘴里，接近深入咽喉的位置，可能都烫伤擦破了柔软的肌肉，哪怕是凶狠如恶魔，眼里也被逼出打着滚的泪花。

那块面包似乎卡在但丁的喉咙里了。他不舒服地喷着火星，试图将它也吐出来。维吉尔拧着他的脸颊，平静地命令他咽下去，声音毫无波澜。吃下去，要么我帮你吃下去。他说。恶魔缩了缩肩膀，几乎是乖巧地艰难地咽了下去，然后双眼都亮起来，对着盘子里开始狼吞虎咽。

事实上，吃饱了的恶魔可能会更加麻烦——食欲暂时被满足之后，它就会专注于体内另一个还在渴求的欲望深渊。真是贪得无厌，但丁，维吉尔伸出手挠挠它的下巴。“坐下，”他平静地命令它，方才还因为饱食餍足的兄弟似乎看透了他的想法，膝盖迫不及待地撞向地板，不顾是否会撞疼或者对地板造成二次伤害。维吉尔认真地用手帕擦拭它脸颊上的食物残渣和油渍，视线心满意足地落在那光洁的下巴、唇角，然后向上移。但丁鼻翼翕张，呼吸急促，瞳孔紧缩仿佛玫瑰样的暗色漩涡，在注意到他目光所及的地方时，它火红的舌头探出来，就像是是在舔舐空气，以及空气里充溢的维吉尔的气息。

一场误会；他暂时还没想过要以这种方式安抚他兄弟的恶魔。维吉尔重重地拍下他的爪子，警告他：“你别想。”但丁的恶魔被激怒了，从喉咙里发出嗬噜噜的声音，但维吉尔用拇指顶开刀镡，露出一线银亮的刀刃，他就又不甘地收回尖爪和张开的翅翼。那双眼睛在影子里熠熠发光，像一头纯粹的龙，恶魔。

更困难的可能是给但丁洗澡。维吉尔几乎是动用了全部力气才将但丁摁在浴室湿滑的地面上。他紧紧捏住但丁翅膀上符文最明亮的地方，后者于是不情愿地将翅翼缩回去，只留下光滑的脊背，和几片排列有序的凸起鳞片。当淋浴喷头打开时，他几乎要压制不住应激反应强烈的恶魔。“给我安静一点。”维吉尔从牙缝里挤出威胁，一只手伸向但丁的脖子，感受到喉结的颤动，而后缓慢收紧；但丁仰起下巴，眼睛里像是冰封着两簇跳动的要烧死他的火焰。

他们还是洗完澡了，没有再毁掉浴室里其他修理费用将相当可观的设施。维吉尔额发尽数垂下贴紧额头，在进行到淋湿但丁的头发这一步时他就不得不脱下了湿透的衬衫；还给但丁剃掉了刚冒头的胡茬，锋锐纤薄的刀片几次划过颤抖的喉结——不准动——维吉尔早已不擅长照顾他的弟弟，倒依旧很习惯发号施令。他盯着那艳丽的血痕转瞬即逝，甚至有那么一瞬间的失神。归根结底，他们都逃不开自己恶魔的那一面。他垂下眼，让一大块洁白浴巾包裹他的兄弟。

恶魔也许是嗅到了他气息的微妙变化，在他用力搓揉的时候不安地拽住浴巾的两角。“如果烧毁了它，你可以自己想象后果。”维吉尔看穿了他的想法，动作更加用力，直到晕头转向的但丁咕哝着表示投降。大概是在表示投降。

维吉尔发誓——以他审慎的言出必行的人生原则来看，发誓往往是一种极不负责的行为——他或者但丁不会再养任何宠物，而尼禄早不在他的监管范围里。猫不愿洗澡，狗又太贪吃，但丁恶魔则像是把猫和狗和其他一些凶猛禽兽的缺陷捏在了一起。制作者还相当自豪。

他用了两天时间，最后但丁的恶魔终于接受了靠着餐桌，蹲在椅子上摇摇欲坠地进食。今天的恶魔看起来尤为不舒服，连往常最喜欢的披萨都只吃了一张，再次有失控迹象的火星差点烧掉他们一致喜欢的桌布。维吉尔一如往常对但丁进行了体检，发现他今天体温格外地高，两腿之间有黏糊糊的体液流出来，在灯光下晶莹透亮。由于事关维吉尔今后还要承担多少麻烦的饲养工作，他毫无心理芥蒂地掰开但丁的大腿，看到那里酷似人类女性阴唇的构造，玫瑰一般的耻骨甲壳紧紧闭合，缝隙之间还有液体不断汩出。

但丁在他头上发出不适的呼噜声，忍不住弹动小腿，却被人类紧攥住。“别动，”这个强的可以把他摁在地上揍的人类警告他，呼吸的热气几乎引起小腹肌肉的抽搐，“你的发情期已经进入更严重的阶段了，但丁。”

但丁？但丁是谁？本来就因为特殊时期完全被本能控制住的恶魔摸不着头脑，随后想起来人类一直坚持这么称呼他，不过他可不愿那么轻易就将名字并所属权尽皆交给人类，尽管在少有的几场对峙中，他实力强横到对待恶魔都是接近戏弄的态度。

“你真是我前所未有的大麻烦，希望我们都能撑过去。”两根手指撑开保护的鳞片，人类用一种让恶魔火大的平淡口吻说，好像他就只是对方随意就可以敷衍过去但其实并不愿费力处理的某样东西，不过他早已不在乎那些冒犯了，更多的汁液从他体内失禁般地涌出来，恶魔的瞳孔缩成一个欲望充沛的小点，更多地。他又嗅到了可交配的气息，不过这次尤其浓郁，在空气里浓郁到仿佛他张开嘴就可以都饮下，蓬勃的生命力。

人类总算愿意给他最渴求的东西了，尽管他皱紧眉头，像一个吝于施舍的粗暴的国王。

过去让但丁一直晕头转向的热度在逐渐褪去，不过另一种不适在逐渐从尾骨的地方沿着脊椎攀爬上来，酸胀，麻痒，简直要钻进他的脑干。他缓慢地睁开眼睛，噢。“你终于醒了。”维吉尔平静地说，手上残留着亮晶晶的液体，“告诉我，你还知道自己是谁吗？”

他揉着太阳穴坐起来。“拜托，维吉尔，”那种感觉让但丁打骨髓深处都在发痒发酥，“我难不成还能叫托尼吗？”他注意到窗帘缝隙间漏下的不合理的橙黄阳光，“现在几点了？别告诉我我已经昏迷几天几夜了。”

实际上，也许比昏迷更糟。他的兄弟说，点点下巴示意他往自己的下身看去，但丁的目光下移，看到了自己双腿间乱七八糟的一团，床单凌乱发皱，扭结着沾满来源古怪的液体，然后是他的老二——没有老二，光滑的外阴下只有一条肉缝，隐约可见内里肿胀烂熟的颜色，经过了充分的爱抚摩擦，好像连两条腿都难能并在一起了。“我操——”

“你潮吹的量太大了，我刚刚只来得及擦掉脸上的。”维吉尔的话几乎可以令他心脏停跳。

但丁鼓起勇气将手指伸下去，不是梦，微微向外鼓的外阴柔软，阴唇火热，他指尖一触到那里面的高温就受惊地弹开，一整套少女般的阴阜嵌在他的下体，“就像是在摸女人，”他茫然地说，口不择言，“怎——怎么回事。”唯一能解释他问题的人摇摇头。“你的发情期搞的鬼。”维吉尔回答。

于是但丁发现他的身体热潮尚未退去，那条陌生的阴道里时不时绞紧，像体内擅自寄生了什么不知名的植物，每次花瓣的颤动都是一次折磨，湿滑的液体还在涌出。指尖再次小心翼翼地探进去，他忍不住呻吟出声，为了手指感受到的紧致高热与红肿阴道被温柔触碰的快乐，不知道自己眼里萤火般的红色光芒也在随之跳动。

这个，他呻吟着，这个该怎么办，老哥——食指和中指都已经全进去了，稍稍一动就会激起新的快感，丰沛的汁水染上手指并被带出来，但还没摸到任何阻碍，但丁突然十分害怕这条温顺的通道通向哪里，是深如欲望一般触不到尽头，亦或者是子宫和卵巢——？一套功能全备的生殖系统，可以让胎儿或者卵顺着产道滑下，他猜尼禄就是这么出生的。“帮帮我，”但丁哀求道，“维，帮帮我。”他其实向来懂得如何让维吉尔无法拒绝。

他的兄弟俯身，手指搭上他的。“你的确是毫无经验，”维吉尔在他一直被忽视的阴蒂上轻掐了一下，仅一下，然后但丁就被汹涌而来的快感裹挟着，阴道痉挛，脚趾绷紧，他以为他看到了天堂，没有什么洁白的云层和唱着颂歌的天使，而是暴风雨掀起巨浪，深海下鲸鱼将有罪的他吞食，荒淫无度的快乐，这就是为什么性总是被认为罪恶吗？

“与上一次一样。”当但丁回过神来时，他听到维吉尔的声音，近在咫尺又仿佛远在云霄之上，他缓慢地眨眨眼睛，听不太懂对方的意思。不过，在他问之前，维吉尔就又开口了，“你还没有恢复。”他的兄弟说，慢条斯理地抽出床头柜上的一张纸巾擦拭手掌，“也许我们得加快进度。”

什么？但丁瞪大了眼睛，感觉得到口腔内舌根底下正疯狂分泌液体，这时候如果尴尬地移开视线并说些可以激怒维吉尔的玩笑话，他因为意外脱轨的人生或许尚能拉回以斯巴达的标准来看，足够平凡的日常，兄弟间漫不经心而小心翼翼地试探着的亲密，加上适当的逗弄和刺激作为消遣，他们明明都不想太承认某些事实存在过或仍然存在。然而他像是被什么扼住了喉咙与下巴，像台可悲的被固定住的摄像机，视线忠实地记录下了一切，可能还恨不得舔舐上去，维吉尔的锁骨，维吉尔结实的臂膀，维吉尔的胸腹，以及——天哪，他新生的阴道真能盛得下吗，那么些欲望，那么大又那么硬，勃发的，沉甸甸的——维吉尔的阴茎。

老爸老妈在上，我居然有生之年把这两个词联系在一起了，维吉尔与阴茎，阴茎与维吉尔，听起来就像个蹩脚的黄色笑话。

但就是这个，但丁的灵魂与恶魔都在欢欣鼓舞，他兄长的阴茎，他们有一个足够温暖紧致汁水四溢的巢穴去容纳它，然后是肮脏温暖的交媾、繁殖。他们可以有很多优秀的孩子，每一个都能像他们的父亲那样成为强大的存在，甚至比，呃，还要优秀，呃——“我觉得我对不起尼禄。”但丁喃喃道，双臂搂紧维吉尔的脖子，呼吸交缠，那些垂下来的头发落在他脸颊边，痒痒的。

维吉尔闻言挑高了眉毛，“我相信年轻人早明智地学会了不再在我们的事务里多掺一脚。”他在但丁的耳边烙下湿润的吻。

这话要是被听到，我们两个都逃不了。但丁说，为下腹被充实和拉扯的疼痛大声呻吟，子宫也似乎在垂坠抽疼。何止是女人的快感，他曾经连如何享受性都不曾接触，这么满足，这么漫无边际乃至会让人忘记姓名和理智，如同过往噩梦里所想象过的，失控，堕落，不知足地摇晃着臀部，向明明已经死去的兄弟索取早已没有资格享用的宠爱。维吉尔发出野兽吃痛般的低吼，他才意识到原来自己正紧咬他的颈侧不放。正如战斗，血同样是他们性爱最好的调味剂，就像庄重地为杯子蛋糕洒下最后的巧克力彩针，贪食的孩子已经迫不及待要品尝满足的仪式感和甜腻的糕点味道。

他的呻吟开始拔高，“搞什么——”但丁气喘吁吁，维吉尔的手指已经开始顶向臀缝间的另一个入口，顺着女穴挤出滴落的汁液戳入一个小小的指节。狭窄的通道以刺痛抗议，肿起的会阴再承受不了更多刺激了，他蹬在维吉尔肋侧上，却被他一手抓住了脚踝。

“没那么容易满足。”维吉尔耐心地向他解释，另一只手捻上他的胸膛，于是但丁不由自主地挺起上身，在他的手里软下了膝盖，“你先前甚至高潮到晕厥，但发情期症状可没有完全消失。”

房间里似乎还回荡着那些渴望的哀求或者说喊叫，而当事人挫败地捂住脸，随便你吧，他说，顺从地张开腿，任由维吉尔伸进第二根，第三根，下腹饱涨如同一张蜘蛛栖息的网，一次拨动就是体内的一场小小地震。“这个，”但丁揽住兄弟的头，感受他的呼吸在胸腔内引起的温暖共振，震惊地评论道，“感觉居然比我想象中的要好很多。”

维吉尔也深表赞同。

整个房间连同他们就像是被一场自然灾害碾过一样。但丁接过维吉尔递来的清水，玻璃杯上留下的指纹清晰可见。谢了，老哥，他想要这么说，但喉咙早就被先前不节制的使用搞得酸痛；他不得不清清嗓子，使劲握住玻璃杯一饮而尽，水溅落在满是指痕牙印的胸膛上。但丁终于能挤出点力气说话了，“我们刚刚是不是差点干掉对方？”他无力地问。

这场性事的尾声实现了但丁这辈子可能最狂野，或者最不狂野的性幻想，他又回归到那头恶魔里，粗暴的吼叫和电击般的痉挛，吐息灼热，另一头蓝色恶魔用锋锐的牙齿切进它的喉咙，展开满是发亮符文的翅翼将它包裹。它们下身相连，既痛苦又快乐——我的，我的——不知为何它能听懂对方的心声，并且情不自禁地用吻部靠近摩挲伴侣光滑的脸颊，咕噜噜地许下响亮的承诺：我是你的，我将永远是你的。

但丁的恶魔最后伏低姿态，将六只相似的翅翼嵌进那个情热与粗暴满溢的怀抱，形成一个密闭的小小天堂；它们终于完整。

“你就像个没长大的孩子，”维吉尔对着全身镜嫌恶地揩抹脸颊，“往喜欢的东西上吐口水。”

“半斤八两，你可是快把我喉咙咬穿了。”但丁辩驳，手指轻轻向上触碰，那里一枚快要咬穿的的齿痕伴随着呼吸微微颤动。他四肢张开瘫倒在床上，将脸侧向另一边。老二的失而复得并没有让但丁高兴太久，那些失去理智时期的记忆随着情潮的冷却过后逐渐浮上水面，他真该感谢自己没有展现更多难堪的习性，至少维吉尔不必从如何排泄开始训练。

你真不会照顾人。但丁幽怨地抱怨道，我怎么觉得我像是条你在路边捡到的狗。破烂的床垫另一边沉下去，维吉尔扳过他，从饱满的额头到挺直的鼻梁认真地端详了一遍，然后拇指稍稍揉开嘴唇观察洁白的牙齿。“所有鳞片都消失了，牙齿也缩回去了。”他说，难掩疲惫的神情，“在我看来你可比小狗难养多了，我们以后绝不能养任何宠物。”

唔，老哥，但丁后知后觉，有些深藏的存在似乎悄悄露出了温暖的一角，转瞬即逝，他只来得及抓住溜走的感情的小小尾巴。“搞不准你其实很爱我？”

“这句话我原数奉还。”维吉尔将他的头发顺到耳后，而后也顺势躺倒。等醒来我们再考虑换床垫和装修的事，他说，显而易见也开始刻意忽略身边的一片狼藉。但丁试图伸手轻触眼帘下的青黑色，却被他抓住。年长的斯巴达发出酣睡时被打扰的恼怒声音，像一头懒洋洋的大型食肉动物。

“我不喜欢蔬菜汁。”但丁耷拉着嘴角，叉子在餐盘里戳来戳去，“更别提还有西兰花了。”

维吉尔用餐巾抹去嘴角的酱汁。难得会外出解决午餐，他很满意咖啡厅主厨的口味，尽管但丁可能更乐意溜去街对面转角喧闹的快餐店买一个汉堡，“不要玩弄食物，”他只说。

但丁看盘子里意大利面的表情就像是看到把一堆碧绿蟾蜍的肠子抽出来然后和西兰花搅在一起，可惜那条珍贵的烤肋排早在开始就被啃干净了，他卷起几根滑溜溜的面条，盘算着是把它偷偷扔掉还是送给他的兄弟。维吉尔早看穿他脑瓜里的耍滑企图，轻哼一声。

“吃完，要不我就把你按在盘子里吃完。”他啜饮一口滚烫的咖啡，盯着但丁闷闷不乐地将面条塞进口中，勉强咀嚼几下就喉结来回滚动，生硬地咽下，吐着舌头像一条愁眉苦脸的狗。

他们甚至都没有感觉到哪里不对劲。直到但丁几乎扫光了餐盘，哪怕是西兰花他也皱着鼻子吃了下去，维吉尔满意地评价道：“进步飞速。”而但丁呆愣地说，他本来是想全倒进垃圾桶里的。他们面面相觑，维吉尔挑眉，于是但丁这才如愿以偿，将剩下的两颗西兰花拨进了桌旁的垃圾桶。

“这，”他低头四顾，“这……太奇怪了。”

你以后可不许再随便命令我，但丁后怕地说，老天，我还不想这么快就成为你的奴隶。可维吉尔也同样震惊，他们灵魂的联结居然紧密到这个地步。如果你能乖乖均衡饮食的话，他随口说，感觉心脏不知何故不安地跳动，而那之上是另一颗被他忽视已久的光点，毛茸茸的光芒，和慌乱失措的温暖，与他的灵魂如树般彼此缠绕，相互汲取情绪的汁液。

“不必这么大惊小怪。”维吉尔说，“难道你还想象过我会去统治世界？”

但丁的表情证明他仍然很了解他的兄弟。


End file.
